gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loras Tyrell
Knight of Flowers vs Knight of the Flowers In The Wolf and the Lion, Renly clearly calls him "Loras Tyrell, the knight of the flowers" when Loras offers that the Tyrells would support a bid for the throne by Renly. Was this just an ad-lib by the actor, and the books themselves consistently use "of flowers" with no definite article?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:10, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Profile picture The new picture really doesn't meet the quality standards. Low resolution, dark and Loras has an awkward expression. Any arguments why we can't still use this one? Loras' appearence certainly hasn't changed that much. --Martell (talk) 13:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : It's not great, I know. There is actually a new promo, but HBO hasn't released the full-res version yet. His hair is quite a bit shorter in S3, and it looks like he won't be in armor again.-- 13:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks like he has put on some extra weight too. But still, this is a good picture for now until we have the full-res version or a decent screen cap from S3. --Martell (talk) 13:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I also agree with Martell that the screencap from the premiere wasn't up to standards and to retain the one of him in armor until we get a better image.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sansa engagement This has been really bugging me since Margaery explicitly suggested Sansa marrying Loras, but even though he's not currently on the Kingsguard, wasn't Margaery and/or Olenna talking at some (dinner?) party in late S2 or early S3 about how Loras would be in King's Landing to protect Margaery from Joffrey? (Though given Jaime's experiences in the Kingsguard under Mad Aerys, I doubt Loras would be able to do anything even if Joff decided to rough Marge up.) I assumed it was as part of the Kingsguard, though I can't remember if they explicitly referenced that now that I think about it, but even if he were just hanging around as part of the court, he still wouldn't be returning to Highgarden and therefore would be in no position to get Sansa away from Joffrey. (And we'd just end up with a reprise of Mad Aerys pawing at Joanna Lannister.) In which case, Sansa has even fewer friends at court than she thought. :( So my question is, does anyone else remember this previous exchange, or am I just making it up? 19:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Loras becomes a Kingsguard around the time of Margaery's wedding, so not yet in the series. The most important difference between the books and tv re Loras seems to be the tv declaration that he is heir to Highgarden. Wylas has been mentioned but it's implied he's Loras's father, not his brother, and the other brother is mentioned at all.Mancegaydar (talk) 10:53, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :: You're mistaken, actually. In the books he takes the white immediately after the Battle of Blackwater. Willas has never been mentioned on-screen, and Mace Tyrell is explicitly refered to as the father of Loras and Margaery.-- 08:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Loras' Siblings Loras' biography is in dire need of an edit (along with Willas' and Garlan's). Specifically, his biography contains three conflicting lines of succession in House Tyrell: 1) He is the first and only son, 2) He is third in line after his older brothers, and 3) he is the heir presumptive despite his brothers' seniority because he's his father's favorite. As of Season Three, only #1 is correct. From what I understand, Willas and Garlan have both been cut from the show (despite previously appearing on HBO's family tree). Only the first sentence of Loras' biography has been updated to reflect this change, and Willas' page still says he is the eldest Tyrell and heir. Let's get this page up to date! 99.108.23.144 22:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Emma :We've been discussing this on the talk page for "Kissed by Fire"...apparently, the writers don't like officially declaring that characters have been removed...they always maintain the hope they can fit them in later. So in an interview, Bryan Cogman said that "at this point in time" Willas and Garlan don't exist anymore....but he said it in such a way that the writers actually really do want them in the show if they can. Similarly, they didn't know if Shireen Baratheon would be in the show even during Season 2, so they intentionally made Stannis' dialogue vague enough that they could bring her in to Season 3 (they were careful to say he "has no sons", but not "has no children"). So...things about Loras are still kind of vague and in flux at this point in time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Main image Would it be possible to find a fuller version of the current promo, where the top of his head isn't lopped off? I've scoured the web, but can't find it.-- 13:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) InterLanguage-Link Can someone add the following interlanguage link? ru:Лорас Тирелл Fenris (talk) 16:31, August 5, 2013 (UTC) The statement about the siblings of Loras in the "In the books"-section It was written in the "In the books"-section that Loras will die in the next novel because of his injuries, but is it really likely that his brothers Garlan and Willas will die as well? Garlan has played only a minor role so far and Willas was just mentioned to be alive and active. It's quite possible that they die, but at the moment there are no hints that this will happen so far. --Exodianecross (talk) 03:32, December 8, 2017 (UTC) I removed that section completely. At this point, given how far the show has strayed from the books, there is no way to know if Loras will really die from his injuries and you are correct, there is no reason that it implies that Loras's brothers will also soon die. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:23, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you. You are right, we have to wait till the show has reached the end, and the novels as well! --Exodianecross (talk) 01:00, December 9, 2017 (UTC)